


Interrupting Abby

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby keeps getting interrupted.





	Interrupting Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Abbs. Need the results on this quickly."

Half-an-hour later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Gibbs had interrupted her.

"Abigail my dear. Would you be kind enough to double-check these results, please? You see . . ."

Fifteen minutes later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Ducky had interrupted her.

"Abby. I know I said those tests could wait, but Gibbs is yelling for the results."

Twenty minutes later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Tony had interrupted her. 

"Abby. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Dr. Mallard needs you to sign this."

Two minutes later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Jimmy had interrupted her. 

"Abby. I believe we made an arrangement to have lunch together today, did we not?"

An hour Abby later returned to what she'd been doing before Ziva had interrupted her. 

"Abby. We need to review the evidence you'll be giving in Court tomorrow."

Forty-five minutes later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Director Shepard had interrupted her. 

"I swear the next person who interrupts me will –"

"Abby. I –"

Twenty minutes later Abby returned to what she'd been doing before Tim had oh so very pleasantly interrupted her.


End file.
